


Short Bitches

by UltimateProstituteRyoma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Deliberate Badfic, Dislocated limbs, Drug Use, Extreme Fic, Eye Trauma, Gore, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, OOC characters, Riding, Skull Fucking, Slurs, Torture, Vomiting, Watersports, murder buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProstituteRyoma/pseuds/UltimateProstituteRyoma
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has had enough of being mistreated for his size, so he decides to rape, torture, rape, murder, and then rape literally every other Danganronpa character. He might even recruit a few friends along the way...This work was partly inspired by Ouma Has Fun! Go read it, it's great!





	Short Bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ouma Has Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795424) by [Shrekomaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrekomaed/pseuds/Shrekomaed). 



> This chapter contains:
> 
> Homophobic slurs, cock and ball torture, eye gouging, rape, snuff, necrophilia, limb dislocating, drugs, skull fucking, watersports, Ryoma being an absolute faggot despite canonly having a girlfriend, the riding of a corpse's stiff cock, and vomiting.
> 
> Music listened to while writing:
> 
> "Ready To Die" by Andrew W.K. on loop.

Kokichi Ouma slipped into Rantaro Amami's house, his breathing heavy as he hunted down the green haired explorer. He had been neighbors with Amami for the past few years, and he had had more than enough of the tall stoner. The thick walls of his house did little to mask the thick stench of weed, which seemed to overflow into every nook and cranny of the surrounding area, the ripe scent enough to make anyone feel a little bit high by proxy. Not only was Amami a stoner, but he had a nasty habit of mistreating Ouma for his size, announcing that Ouma was the shortest twink he had ever seen practically every time the two crossed paths, and Ouma was sick of it.

Making his way up to Amami's room, Ouma grinned as the thick scent of weed hit his nose. Amami was here all right, and it sounded like he was in his room. As he crept up to Amami's door, Ouma was met with the unmistakable sound of moaning. Looking in, he could see why. 

Amami had his hand wrapped around his cock, a blunt in his mouth, and was slowly stroking himself off. He paused, coughing violently, blunt falling from his mouth to the floor, before he picked it up and continued his work, fingers running over the tip of his cock as he moaned and sighed. His cock throbbed, clearly near orgasm, leaving Ouma to believe that Amami had been at this for a while. The stoner continued to stroke his cock for another few moments before, with a loud moan, he blew his load, cum spurting out of the tip and splattering over the bedsheets as he collapsed back onto his bed, breathing heavily as the shockwaves of climax ran over him. Ouma grinned. It was perfect. Amami was weak from a mix of both his climax and the weed. There was no way he'd be able to fight back in his current state. Taking a deep breath, Ouma strode into the room.

"Hey, bitch! Guess who?" Ouma blurted out excitedly, slamming the door open, causing Amami to yelp comically. 

"Ouma?" Amami said, still dazed from his orgasm and the potent weed he had just smoked. "What are you doing in my house? You're not supposed to be here!" Amami giggled, completely unaware of his approaching fate. Ouma smirked, walking over to Amami. Unceremoniously, he somehow pulled out an impossibly long length of rope from his pocket, and began to tie up Amami's arms behind his back. Amami, taken aback by this, began to kick and struggle, though through the haze of his afterglow, his ever growing high, and the sudden state of shock that had come over him, he just barely managed to get a tiny grunt out of Ouma as he kicked his knee, which was replaced with a grim chuckle as Ouma grabbed Amami's left leg, beginning to pull on it as he tied up the right one. Amami whimpered, quietly at first, though it soon progressed into moans of pain as the pressure on his joints increased, Ouma twisting the leg around in his grasp. Heaving, Ouma yanked Amami's leg to the side. There was a loud pop, and as Amami's leg went limp in his grip, Ouma was met with the sweet sound of Amami screaming in pain as his leg was dislocated. 

Holding the leg tighter still, Ouma shoved it forward into the dislocated joint, drawing another scream out of Amami who thrashed on the bed in agony, pain shooting up his spine as Ouma played with the dislocated limb, yanking it from side to side and digging his heel into where the joint had popped, every movement making Amami's whole body jerk, his back arching with the pain. Letting go of the limb, Ouma promptly grabbed the right one and, with a few hard yanks, was met with the same satisfying pop as the left leg, Amami's screams getting just a little bit louder. Releasing the right leg, Ouma tied it and the left leg together as they lay limply, Amami screaming and squirming the entire time. There was a gurgle from Amami, followed by a loud retch as he lost his lunch, vomit spilling out of his mouth and running down his chin, pooling around his face. Ouma grinned at the sight, deciding to make use of the vomit as he grabbed a handful of it and, pulling down his pants, slathered it over his cock. Amami, seeing this, proceeded to release another high pitched shriek, trying to squirm away from Ouma, who simply grabbed his left leg and shoved it into the dislocation, drawing another scream out of the stoner, who at this point already looked close to passing out. Yanking an x-acto blade out of his pocket, Ouma sliced open Amami's pants, smiling as the blade dug into his flesh, blood welling up around the wound as Amami squirmed, pleading for mercy.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Amami screamed, thrashing in his bonds as Ouma slowly tore his pants apart, getting down to Amami's underwear. "What did I ever do to you?"

Ouma giggled, progressing into a full cackle as Amami stared, terror flooding his body. "What did you do to me, he asks!" Ouma cackled as he dug the x-acto blade into Amami's thigh, making a circular cut for no real reason other than he felt like drawing another few screams out of the stoner. Digging his nails under the flap of skin, he peeled it off slowly, delighting in the way Amami's body seized up, blood leaking down between his legs as a raw scream tore itself from his throat. Grabbing the blade again, he moved over to Amami's underwear, making an upwards cut through the fabric, the tip of the blade making a tiny incision on Amami's balls as Ouma cut through the underwear, resulting in a wince and a whine from Amami, who sobbed uselessly and writhed in his bonds. Ouma paused, his hands lingering above the stoner's crotch. "You really thought you could get away with calling me the shortest twink you've ever seen, huh?" Ouma smirked, staring at Amami's flaccid cock. Holding the x-acto blade, he made a deep, diagonal line across Amami's left testicle. Amami seized up for the second time, spittle foaming at his mouth as Ouma carefully, slowly sliced his sack asunder. Turning the blade in a circle, Ouma made another, lighter diagonal cut in the opposite direction, forming a sort of V shape on the stoner's balls, a creamy mixture of cum and blood leaking from the deeper of the two cuts. Putting down the blade, Ouma brought his hands down to the balls and dug his nails under the skin, beginning to peel away the skin from the testes. Amami's back arched, so much so he almost fell off the bed, and a high pitched shriek tore itself from his throat as Ouma peeled the skin off his balls, revealing the circular organs within. Grabbing one of the testes between his fingers, Ouma turned to Amami and smiled.

"Ready?" 

Ignoring the ceaseless stream of desperate "no"s that arose from the stoner, Ouma began to squeeze the small organ, Amami screaming wildly and thrashing as Ouma squeezed his testicle, the pressure increasing until there was an audible gush of liquids as the organ popped in Ouma's hand. Amami froze, a rancid smell filling the air as his bladder emptied, and as cum and blood leaked around Ouma's fingers, forming a moist congealed mass, he passed out. Ouma grunted, frustrated at the fact that Amami had clearly reached his pain threshold, slamming his fist down on the remaining teste, resulting in a groan of pain from the unconscious Amami as it burst. Grabbing the x-acto blade again, Ouma made his way up Amami's body, stopping when he was hovering above Amami's face. 

"Ouma?"

Ouma froze, his blood running cold. 

Busted.

He turned to his side, staring into the eyes of whoever had caught him. It was Ryoma Hoshi, their neighbor. The midget stood awkwardly, feet shuffling as he stared at the duo. At first, sheer terror began to pump through Ouma's blood. He knew for a fact that Ryoma was fast, way faster than he was. There was no way he'd be able to catch the midget in time if he decided to run home to call the cops. Thoughts of a life in prison rolled through Ouma's head, and he buried his face in his hands, sobbing openly. 

"Should... should I leave?"

Ouma blinked. Turning to Ryoma, he was met not with hatred or fear, but rather with the expression of someone that had just walked in on a couple having sex. The midget shuffled his feet, his gaze directed towards the floor. As Ouma followed his gaze, it quickly became apparent why Ryoma was acting so uncomfortable, judging by the sizeable bulge in his pants. Ouma stared for another few minutes, before smirking.

"Hey Hoshi, wanna join in?"

"What?" Ryoma stuttered out his response, clearly taken aback by what Ouma had just said. "I mean... sure, I would love to but... why?"

"Well, we're both short bitches in a tall bitch world, so why not?" Ouma laughed, gesturing for Ryoma to come over. Ryoma paused momentarily, before making his way slowly over to Amami's flaccid shaft. Grabbing it in a small, bunched up fist, he moaned softly under his breath at the sight of the blood and cum leaking from Amami's ruined testicles, dipping his head down and flicking his tongue over the pool of moist sticky fluids, savoring it. Sticking his tongue directly into the testicle, Ryoma groaned loudly as the flavor ran over his body, sucking up the goo and fragments of torn up flesh and skin that had gotten mixed in with it. Moving his head back upwards, he began jerking off the flaccid cock with his hand, panting as he watched it grow erect in his hand despite the unbearable agony it had just endured. 

Ouma turned his attention back to Amami, slapping him hard in the face, shocking the stoner back to reality. It took Amami to remember what had happened, but when he did, his lip began to tremble as tears streamed down his cheeks, staring into Ouma's crazed eyes, desperately searching for even the slightest hint of remorse. Ouma cackled, giving Amami another slap for good measure. It was after this second slap that Amami noticed the sensations coming from his dick. Looking down his body, he caught sight of Ryoma, bent over double, Amami's cock shoved down his throat as he groaned through the shaft in his mouth, head bobbing. Amami shrieked, and went to kick the midget away, only to scream out in pain and frustration as he was reminded of the current condition of his legs. Another slap brought his attention back to Ouma.

"Ignore that faggot, okay? Now listen here Amami, I am speaking directly into your ear now." Ouma stated, doing just that. "I am going to stab your eye out and fuck the empty socket, before pumping your useless skull full of cum. If you're lucky, you'll get through this with just a little bit of brain damage, half blind with your balls gone and your psyche scarred forever, but alive." Ouma smirked at the last sentence. He couldn't wait to see the look on Amami's face when he killed him anyway. Not waiting for a response, Ouma picked up the x-acto blade and brought it down softly on Amami's left eye, the tip just barely puncturing the soft surface. Instantly, Amami screamed, his back arching from the sheer agony. Sinking the blade just a bit deeper in, Ouma moaned quietly at the melodic sound of Amami shrieking himself hoarse, every breath punctuated by a crackling scream. Pushing the blade even deeper, Ouma gently tugged it back up again, making sure to let it scrape against the raw nerve within. Amami's breath caught in his throat, the stoner in too much pain to even scream as Ouma shoved the blade down as far as it would go, fully impaling Amami's eyeball. Twisting the blade in a circle, he pulled out Amami's eye slowly, savoring the heavy breathing and the muffled sound of Ryoma's faggot moaning as he deepthroated Amami's cock. Removing the eyeball from Amami's skull, Ouma popped the blade out and promptly used it to slice off the nerve still attaching the eyeball to Amami's brain, smirking as Amami worked up the strength to release yet another scream of pain, still thrashing.

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." He groaned, shoving the eyeball into Amami's mouth, who froze up, disgust shining through in his warped expression. Sitting up on his haunches, Ouma pressed the tip of his cock against Amami's eye socket, the vomit having dried by this point, creating a disgusting green and brown crust. Amami however paid no attention to this as Ouma forced his cock into the tiny eye socket, the skull straining to hold in his shaft. Ouma moaned out, shoving his cock even deeper. "Oh fuck yeah, I'm fucking your skull while Ryoma sucks your-" Ouma turned to Ryoma, and noticed that the midget had ceased sucking Amami's cock and now kneeled just above it, half naked with what appeared to be blood from the wounds on Amami's legs soaking the shaft. Without a word, he brought his ass down on the rod, groaning as it slipped into him. Panting heavily, he began to ride Amami's hard cock, feeling it stretch his faggot anus wide, every little movement sending lightning bolts of pleasure up the midget's spine. Ouma grinned, still panting heavily as he rammed Amami's skull. "While Ryoma rides your cock!" The purple haired boy laughed, giving Amami another slap for no real reason. Shoving his cock deeper, Ouma moaned as he made his way into the brain. He paused, his cock inches from the organ, before slamming forward, penetrating the squishy flesh.

Amami seized, his back arched and his eyes rolled back in his head as spittle shot from his mouth, his entire body going into his death throes, a soft hissing sound filling the air as he released what was left in his bladder directly into Ryoma's ass, the midget moaning loudly in response. With that, he unceremoniously collapsed back onto the sheets, dead. Ouma and Ryoma both moaned loudly as their act of rape quickly turned into an act of necrophilia. Ryoma bit his lip, the urine providing lubricant as he rode Amami harder, the shaft sliding in and out of his ass frantically. Ouma moaned, rolling his hips as he pumped his cock in and out of Amami's brain, the grey matter squishing around his shaft. Finally, after about five more minutes, Ouma yelled out in pleasure as he pumped a fat load of cum into Amami's dead brain, Ryoma crying out loudly as he quickly followed behind with his own climax, his ass tensing around Amami's rapidly softening cock. The duo froze like that for what felt like an eternity to them, lost in their orgasms, before Ouma slowly removed his cock from Amami's eye socket, breathing heavily. Standing up, he turned to Ryoma and, without a word, kissed him deeply on the mouth. Ryoma froze, but quickly returned the kiss, moaning softly into Ouma's mouth. After a few moments, they broke apart, still breathing heavily. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Do you wanna..." Ryoma finally spoke, still quivering from his climax. "Do you wanna do that again?"

Ouma took a moment to ponder the question, before grinning wide.

"Hell fucking yes."

It was at that exact moment that the fate of more than 43 innocent people was sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was kinda rushed, hence why it's kinda shit. Don't worry though, the upcoming chapters will be better.
> 
> Leave your hate below!


End file.
